Waking Up In Bed Together Made Them Do It
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Only one hotel room... Only one bed in the room... Draco wakes up aroused... what happens next? Sex of course! This is a Slash fic... Do Not Flame Please!


**Waking Up In Bed Together… Made Them Do It by HPFangirl71**

Harry Potter came out of the dilapidated hotel with a grim look upon his face. He faced his Auror partner Draco Malfoy and gave him the tragic news.

"Seems the Weird Sisters are playing a concert nearby so all the hotels are booked pretty full. The owner here says she has one room if we want to share."

Harry was silent; waiting for the tantrum Draco was sure to throw at having to share a room with him.

"Well if that's all there is then I guess we have no real choice," Draco replied in a resigned tone of voice. "I just hope we catch this guy soon so we can get him in cuffs and return home. I don't know about you but I for one am sick and tired of camping out in dingy hotels like this."

Harry nodded his head in agreement before leading Draco to the building suite of the hotel that the woman had rented him for the night. The key slipped into the lock with a resounding click and a small burst of magic allowed them entrance. The room was small and sparse with a loo situated off to the right. Harry shut the door behind them and watched, as Draco took in the tiny room with a look of what seemed to be dread.

"Look Malfoy, I told you this was the best I could get, I can't help it if it's not up to your expensive pureblood tastes!" Harry began raging but was quickly cut off by Draco holding up a hand in mock surrender.

"Hold it there Potter, I never said it wasn't good enough, it's just… well… did you realize there's only one bed?"

"No but I guess we'll have to make do," Harry answered him, just relieved he wasn't going to have to deal with one of Malfoy's infamous tirades.

Harry began immediately searching through a brown rucksack as Draco began fiddling with the wireless on the nightstand trying to find a station without any obnoxiously loud rock music. Harry pulled out a comfortable tee and a pair of boxers, which he placed upon the bed's edge before reaching back into the sack and pulling out a small green satchel and throwing it toward his partner. Draco caught it with the quickness of a skilled seeker and finally settled the radio onto a station with some sort of classic music blaring from it. He reached into the satchel, pulled a pair of silk pyjama pants from within, and proceeded to remove his Auror robes. Harry flabbergasted at Draco's lack of modesty quickly exited to the loo and got busy readying himself for bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up with something hard but not altogether unpleasant, pressing up against his back. It only took him a matter of minutes to realize exactly what that something was, it was Draco's cock and it was standing at full mast. Harry was so shocked at the circumstances that he quickly pulled away and prodded Draco awake by poking him in the chest with his wand. Draco awoke with a start and looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"What the hell Potter, why'd you wake me up like that?" he complained.

"Because you woke me up in a much worse way!" Harry bellowed back.

"How the hell could I wake you up when I was still sleeping?" Draco said questioningly.

Harry looked at him before replying in utter exasperation, "You may have been asleep but your cock wasn't!"

Draco tried suppressing a shit-eating grin as he sat himself upright in the bed.

"Come on Potter, cut a guy some slack, I was sleeping… besides don't even try telling me you've never had an erection first thing in the morning before!"

"That's not it actually… I hate to admit this but it felt good, which of course felt weird… which of course meant I had to wake you up!" Harry said his voice barely audible even within the silent room.

Potter's face clouded over with the pink blush of embarrassment. He couldn't even look at Malfoy, which was good because the shit-eating grin was back upon his face and this time he made no moves to hide it.

"So you want me to fuck you?" Draco asked him in a most vulgar manner.

Harry's face reddened even darker still as he put up a feeble protest. Draco let out a devious chuckle at his partner's level of discomfort.

"All right Malfoy… that's enough! You've had a good laugh now you can just knock the joking off!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm sorry Potter, I didn't mean to laugh. In fact I was serious… fucking you would be way better than wanking alone in the loo."

Harry was shocked when he felt Draco's hard on again pressing up against him. Harry was sorely tempted by his offer but also suspicious. Although he and Draco had been Auror partners for a year or two now, the man had never shown a desire to make their relationship anything more than just business. Sure they got along… might even be considered friends but this… this just couldn't be real! Harry had admittedly indulged in his share of wank sessions centered on his handsome partner but he'd always been certain that Draco didn't return the attraction. With a sudden recklessness, he decided to play along with Malfoy's bluff.

"Okay Malfoy… I'm ready when you are," he said with a wide grin upon his face.

Instead of pulling away in disgust, Draco began immediately tugging at the waist of Harry's boxers. Harry was shocked but helped kick them down to the end of the bed, he couldn't believe Malfoy was actually going to fuck him. His own cock got hard just thinking about it. Draco reached into his own pyjama pants to pull his ready and willing cock from its confines. Harry felt the oxymoron of its soft hardness poking urgently at his arse cheek. Draco whispered a lubrication charm and a warm liquid gushed within Harry's waiting hole.

Draco pressed two fingers deep into that hole and began quickly scissoring them back and forth to stretch the tight muscles. When he had Harry quietly moaning to be fucked, he pressed forward and plunged the tip of his cock into the former hero's tight heat. Harry pressed himself back onto Malfoy's cock until he felt the man's balls pressing firmly against his arse. Draco steadied himself and gripped Potter's hips tightly as he moved back and forth within his handsome body. Both men let out identical groans at the unexpected pleasure of this union.

Draco dropped his head down and mouthed the tanned flesh upon Harry's neck. His partner made no protest against the tender kisses, only moaning at the added contact of Draco's lips warm against his naked skin. He turned his head to capture those pale lips within the wetness of his mouth. Draco's tongue swept out to meet his and he increased the fervor of his thrusts. Harry's balls felt suddenly tight and he came without even being touched. Potter felt Draco also tensing within him and willed his muscles to grasp tighter at the man's cock, milking his release from within. Draco came panting within Harry and instead of just pulling away, pulled the man around to face him within his embrace.

"Why didn't we ever do that before?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry looked at the sexy blonde and a cocky grin appeared upon his face as he answered.

"I guess the topic just never "came up" Malfoy"

Draco smirked up at Harry as he pulled him in close for another kiss…


End file.
